Seeing The Red Thread
by yupthatsmeleizel
Summary: There are certain people in the world that have chakra. There are certain people in the world that can see the Red String Of Fate. There are some people in the world that have both abilities and they can choose to fix, cut, or just sit back and watch your red string. Sakura hating Ino is cool Main pairings: NaruSasu, OcKyoya
1. The School For Gays?

**Blah, I had another way of this opening thing even though you guys don't even read this, but basically, the school is somewhat like the one in Zoey101 (PCA). Anyways, I also made this a crossover because I have found soooo many good anime's and Manga. I don't know how this will all fit together but I have many ideas… whenever I get to the like, uuuhhhh middle of everything, that's when all my ideas come out and ideas fly! I am never good with beginnings just saying that now. And I am really upset with the fact that I barely make a story when they have their nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu I'm going to try to add that in this story. Tai-jutsu is just fighting and yeah that will be in here for sure. I have made this story very interesting in my head. Basically there are special people in the world that are able to use chakra and all that stuff. Anyways like I always say, NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!**

**I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. In the future there will be other characters that are from Ouran High School Host Club. If you want to know, the only OC I have in this story is mentioned in this first chapter.**

**Story is dedicated to my Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiii i lub you and you know it! **

* * *

**Konoha High, the school for gays.**

Naruto looked at the top of the flyer. He raised his eyebrow at the next line.

**Did your other school kick you out because you were gay? Or your family perhaps? Well come on here and you can meet others like you and perhaps… find a soul mate ;)**

Naruto smiled and kept reading. 'This is a stupid flyer'

**Take a test and you're in for free! Test applications end the last day of July.**

'Oo free school...' Naruto looked at his phone. The date flashed 'July 30'. His eyes widened and he searched the flyer for the address of where to get in.

**All you need to do is go to Konoha High at *insert random address here* gates are open all day.**

Naruto stood up and walked to his car, he got out his GPS and he drove to Konoha High. When he got there it looked like a little village. 'I wonder if they have us sleep in dorms… this can be my home. I wouldn't mind.'

"Hn, did you just come here to gawk at the school?" Naruto turned around to see who the voice was coming from. He was expecting a tall tan muscular guy. What he didn't expect was a guy about his size maybe a little shorter. The man stared right at him with dark black eyes. His jet black hair flowed in the wind creating a movie scene Naruto always dreamed of being in.

"U-uh… No, I was about to Uhh, register" Naruto lamely pointed to the school. The pale man smirked.

"Well then you should go in. Here, I'll walk you in." The man started walking through the gates of the school and turned around to see Naruto right behind him. "What's your name anyways?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered smiling at the man who turned back around. "What's yours?" Naruto's smile faded and he tilted his head to the side staring at the black locks.

"Sasuke Uchiha" The man called Sasuke started walking again and Naruto quickly followed.

"Oh, uh Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke stopped again and turned around looking at Naruto. Said blond took that as a chance to ask his question. "Do you know what the test is going to be on?" Sasuke nodded.

"Every test is different for every person. There are different teachers for a group of students. There are several parts of the tests. The first part is just to tell your name, you must do it in front of all of the teachers at this school that teaches your grade. Thankfully we are in the same grade so I can tell you about the teachers. Orochimaru, creepy teacher he is somewhat a pedophile but he won't go too far, it's to test your abilities if you chicken in the first semester, Orochimaru is able to kick you out. Next teacher is Jaraiya; he's a perv, no doubt about it. He is an excellent teacher though or, that's what my friends have told me. Anyways, next is Kakashi, Kakashi is an interesting teacher, he is like Jaraiya in many ways but yet he keeps a cool demeanor. Iruka is a sweet teacher. Hn, the only subject he teaches is history but if you like Iruka, you can't have Jaraiya, if you like Jaraiya you can't have Iruka. Unless…" Sasuke stopped and sighed at Naruto's clueless face. His eye twitched. "Never mind, I'll tell you know what teachers you have. The rest of the tests depends on what the vice principal thinks you can do." Naruto nodded silently as Sasuke stepped aside.

"Is this where I go in?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and waved while walking away. Naruto opened the glass door and peered around the side of it. "Uh, hello?" Naruto looked around at all the eyes staring at him.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled "I'm here to take the test to get into this school?" Naruto smiled at the woman who seemed in her late 20's and early 30's.

"Oh! Well then, please follow me I'm Shizune, the nurse and vice principle." The short haired woman walked over to a room in the office. Inside the room was a bunch of teachers. He looked at them all. The room seemed squished with all of them and Naruto felt surges of energy. "Uhh, what grade are you in?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"10th" Naruto answered and watched most of the teachers leave. The rest of the teachers were looking at him curiously. He gulped; he knew that it was too late to hide his own energy. He wasn't expecting any of them to have chakra.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. You know what to do." Shizune nodded to the group of teachers and watched as 6 teachers stepped up after discussing something the blond couldn't hear. "Naruto, these are the teachers you will have this year." Shizune gestured to the 6 teachers.

Naruto nodded looking over the 6 teachers. One with a bowl cut and REALLY thick eyebrows, one with a mask and an eye patch, one with a scar on his nose, one with long white hair, one smoking a cigarette, and the last one was the only girl, she had the most alluring red eyes. He thought that all the teachers were smiling at him but he couldn't tell if the teacher with the mask was. He turned to Shizune.

"Oh! Naruto! Now it is time to see where your standards are" Shizune laughed nervously and showed Naruto out of the door to another room.

"So! Naruto! What we need to do now is test your abilities" Shizune pulled up a chair for Naruto to sit in and she circled around him. Naruto stayed completely calm under her intense stare. "Ok, you're good under pressure I am guessing. Anyways, please put on this blindfold." Naruto nodded and took the blindfold and covered his eyes with it. "Ok Naruto, you can either dodge or catch all the objects I throw at you, and don't worry, these are foam balls usually used for elementary school doge ball so it shouldn't hurt a bit."

Naruto shoved his arms in front of his chest. "Wait a minute! Do you do this for every student trying to come in here? What kind of school does this for entry?"

"Well, no. We don't do that for every student but we know you have chakra Naruto, if you didn't want us to know, you should have concealed it" Shizune said in a matter of fact voice and lifting Naruto while moving the chair away.

Naruto threw his hands up. "But I didn't know that any of you were going to have chakra also!"

"Don't worry Naruto; I know you can do this." Shizune reassured him. He knew that most of the teachers in that room had chakra and he knew that they knew he had chakra too.

"Fine, get on with it" Naruto nodded. Naruto breathed slowly waiting for the first object to come at him. Shizune threw the objects and Naruto caught them all "go again." Shizune went another round and this time Naruto dodged them all. "Next test?" Shizune nodded even though she knew Naruto couldn't see it.

"Well take off the blindfold." Naruto did as told and looked at Shizune for further instruction. "Time for the oral test, you either answer yes or no." Naruto nodded.

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Are you bisexual?"

"Yes"

"Did you recognize any of the teachers in that room? Did any of them look familiar?"

Naruto thought a moment before answering. "Yes"

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

"…" Naruto remained silent for the last question.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm not writing this down so no one will know but I think you are because you used a great amount of chakra" Shizune stated.

"…yes" Naruto hesitantly replied. "Are we done?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Shizune answered. Naruto stood and walked to the door and before he left her heard Shizune tell him school started in 2 weeks and that the students lived in dorms. Naruto nodded and walked out of the door to the main office. Naruto was about to walk out of the gate to his car when Sasuke popped up in front of him.

"O-oh, hi Sasuke…" Naruto smiled nervously. 'Gosh, calm your titties Naruto.' Naruto mentally scolded and laughed at himself.

"Hn, what teachers did you get?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I got this bowl cut guy, a guy with a mask, one with red eyes, one with a cigarette, one with long white hair and one with a scar on his nose." Naruto counted on his fingers to make sure he got the right number.

"Hn, so that means got one of them twice. You have some of the same teachers as me. I'll try to make this short. Bowl cut, Guy, weirdo." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto nodded and Sasuke went on. "Mask guy, Kakashi, perv. White haired guy, Jaraiya, perv aswell." Naruto nodded as Sasuke continued. "red eyes, Kurinai, cigarette, Asuma, they are probably the most normal teachers here. Hmm… who am I missing, oh yeah, nose scar, Iruka, he's nice." With that Sasuke left a confused Naruto to figure out everything. 'Well I guess thinks just get better from here right?

* * *

"Ahh, well, that's it!" Naruto finally got all his clothes in his suitcases. "Hm… School starts in a week, am I too excited?" Naruto tapped his chin. He shrugged and called his friend. "Hey! Kiba! What's up my bro?"

'Nothing much Naruto, just lying around with Akamaru' the line on the other end replied. Naruto smiled

"You free?" Naruto plopped down on his couch with his head hanging over the edge.

"I'm always free Naru_-chan~_ why?" Naruto could tell Kiba was smirking.

"I'm bored as heck, come over in 30 minutes or your ass is dead" Naruto almost hung up before Kiba replied.

"My ass is already dead!" Kiba then hung up. Naruto checked his phone to make sure the call was ended before lying on the couch looking at the luggage. He wondered if Kiba saw the flyer. A while later, his thoughts drifted to the pale man he met earlier. 'Sasuke' he remembered. It fascinated him how the guy didn't look at all like he sounded. It made him wonder about the Raven even more. He didn't sense any chakra from the Raven, but then again, he could have been concealing it. "Ugghhhhhhh"

"Woah, you aren't giving birth here are you?" a voice asked. Naruto opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, only to see a tan tattooed face.

"When did you get in here? And how?" Naruto looked up at the face and tracing the red triangles on the man's cheeks with his eyes.

"Well you gave me a key remember?" Kiba laughed. Naruto smiled and patted the man's cheek before sitting up and stretching. "Kiba, have you seen this flyer?" Naruto shoved the flyer in Kiba's face, enjoying the reaction he got from the other man.

Kiba shoved the flyer out of his face and nodded. "Yeah, applied on the last day."

"How am I not surprised?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and stood.

"Why did you call me over here anyways?" Kiba stretched on the couch taking up Naruto's old space.

"I don't know, I was really bored... Let's call Rizeru and ask her to come over here. She always knows what to do." Naruto fell on top of Kiba's lap.

"You know what she's going to say when she sees us like this" Kiba stuck out his tongue out as Naruto sprung up just as Kiba finished his sentence.

"Yeah, just call her! But first..." Naruto checked the fridge and the pan tree before signaling Kiba to call the woman.

"Dude, why don't we just bake ourselves? We have done it enough times already." Kiba threw his arms up in the air with a phone between his cheek and his shoulder. Naruto rolled his eyes and thought, 'He's already calling her, does he really need to ask?'

"I want her to be here because everything is more fun when you do it with her; she knows how to not make it boring when we are waiting for the cookies to bake." Naruto said while setting out all the ingredients

Nodding Kiba started talking to the woman on the phone

"Yo~ Naruto wants you here."

'For what?' the woman answered on the other line.

"He wants to bake cookies"

'You guys have done it enough times with me to know what to do. Why do I have to go over there?'

"That's what I said! Anyways, when I told him that he said something about how it's more fun with you here and you keep the conversation going" Kiba smirked at Naruto who was trying to find the mixer.

'Awww I feel special. Anyways, I can't go today because I'm packing to go to a school. It's close to where you guys live I think… the school is Konoha High?' Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that for gays only? You know, an all guys school?" Kiba looked at Naruto again. The blond just shrugged and motioned for the brunette to look at the flyer. Kiba picked it up.

'It was originally you know? But they said that they would let a few girls that are lesbian and bisexual to go. I was offered to go and of course I said yes.' Kiba looked over the flyer but he didn't see anything that stated that.

"How did you find this out? And… you're not lesbian or bisexual… You're straight" He stated over the phone.

'Do you not know who the principal is? It's Tsunade… she called me and told me to come. She said she missed me. Anyways, I'll just act bisexual and hit on the guys. Well, have fun making cookies and you better save some for me!' Before Kiba could answer back Rizeru ended the call and Kiba decided to walk over to the blond who was currently setting vanilla extract on the counter.

"Naruto~" Kiba whined and shook Naruto's shoulder.

"What?"

"Rizeru isn't coming! I wanted her to be here…"

"Hah, I know, I heard the phone call. And I like how it was my idea to ask her to come over" Naruto chuckled and pulled out some flour.

"Well, I wouldn't have called her if I didn't want her over. Have fun making the cookies yourself! I don't want to bake without Rizeru" Kiba walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He heard Naruto sigh before he turned on the TV.

* * *

**Well I have no idea if this is good or not… probably not! I read over this like 3 times making changes so it sounded good. Rizeru is my OC. Anyways, I told you the school is like PCA in Zoey 101. Have fun reading the rest of this story! The updates might be really slow because my laptop is stupid.**

**Hope you liked the chapter Senpai! Hahaha I wonder if I will ever use you're real name in here... I think I won't **

**REVIEW OR I RASSENGAN YOUR FACE. jk**


	2. Drama on the first Day?

**Well hi there! This be chapter 2 of this story. Feel free not to read this, I don't care. Well, whenever I read a fanficton, I look at the chapters to see how long it will be when the characters get together. There are people out there though, that don't even name their chapters so I'm just all like NO WHY YOU DO DIS TO ME! So I try my hardest to name these chapters… Anyways, NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME! **

**I don't own the Naruto Characters. Ouran High School Host club characters don't belong to me either and yes, they will be mentioned in this chapter and no last names because I don't want to put the last names. Rizeru is based on myself, she will act exactly like me ^-^ and ill describe her on how I look like.**

**I dedicate this story to mah Senpaiiiiii!**

* * *

Naruto pulled up his car to the gates of Konoha High and tried to find a parking space. Finding one close enough to the main office, he stepped out and unlocked his trunk. He pulled out all his rolling bags and steadied the others on top. When he got everything organized and easy to pull he headed towards the office.

"Excuse me," Naruto walked up to the man behind the counter who also happened to be one of his teachers. "I would-Hey, aren't you one of the teachers I have?" Naruto looked at the guy's scarred nose carefully as if he was trying to remember something.

The man looked over him and smiled. "Well you remember that part don't you? What about the part of actually knowing me? It's Iruka, remember me Naruto?" The blond looked confused for a moment then his face lit up.

"Oh yeah I remember you now! Iruka! Why did you change to teaching High School?" Naruto tilted his head then smirked "Did you miss me?" Naruto stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Nah, I'm here for Rizeru." Iruka laughed. The blond pouted. "Just kidding," Iruka smiled at him, "don't hurt yourself. Yes, I missed all of you and I wanted to see how much all of you have grown. As far as I can see you have grown a great amount." Iruka patted Naruto's head. Naruto grinned and held out his hand for his room key.

"Thanks! Do you know who my roommate is?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't some sort of stranger.

"Yeah, she should already be in your room. And yes you know her." Iruka assured Naruto.

"Wait… She?" Naruto looked at Iruka to make sure he heard the man correctly.

"Yeah, your room mate is a she."

Naruto tilted his head "What if I find her attractive and we end up making babies?"

Iruka sighed "See, that's the thing, this school doesn't care about students having sex. Mostly because all the teachers here are perverts or they themselves have had sex in this school" Iruka stated. Naruto saw the blush forming on the older man's cheeks and smirked.

"Well, I'm going to go figure out who my roommate is. Bye Iruka!" Naruto waved as he walked to the dorms. 'This school is really weird.' The blond thought in the elevator. He looked at the key and saw that he was room 777. He stuck the key in the doorknob and walked in.

"Naruto! Long time no see!" a familiar voice sounded through the room. Naruto looked up to see a girl with a book in her tan hands.

"Rizeru!" Naruto hopped on top of the tiny girl and squeezed her tight. He made sure he didn't pull her hair though.

"Hah, it's good to see you too Naruto" The girl squeezed him back. "It's great that we roomed together. I'm surprised that they let us." She let him go as he stood up. Naruto went over to his side of the room and started unpacking as Rizeru pulled the manga up to her face again and started reading.

"When and how did you get that?" Naruto looked at the manga suspiciously.

"They have it at the library here. Surprisingly, they let me check it out even though the cover says 18+. This school really lets you do anything. I bet most of the people here are voyeurs, me included." Rizeru smiled and turned the page.

Naruto finished unpacking and turned to Rizeru. "You haven't changed a bit." Naruto smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rizeru book marked her page and set down the book while turning to Naruto.

"It's a good thing, don't worry." Naruto patted her head but immediately tried to take it back. He was too late though and the woman grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into it while smiling. "If you did change though, I wouldn't miss this." Naruto winced as the girl dug her nails deeper before letting go. He rubbed his wrist.

"Well, I'm glad that I still have that. It's a good thing to keep in handy." She stood up and hugged him. "I missed you" He hugged her back.

"Missed you too" He looked at her dark brown hair and wondered how her hair always kept that natural wave.

The girl let go and looked up at Naruto "Have you seen-"the girl couldn't finish her sentence as a flash of brown hair passed Naruto attacking Rizeru and knocking her onto the bed. "oof, gosh Kiba, it's only been 7 years." Said brunette leveled himself on his hands and stared down at her in disbelief "It's only been 7 years? I thought it was 100! I missed you so much! Why seven anyways? Couldn't it only be 3?" Kiba breathed in from talking fast and hugged Rizeru. The girls tan arms snaked around Kiba while she laughed.

"Awww, everyone missed me! I feel so special." She said smiling "Well I wish I could have come back and I missed you guys too! And Kiba if it were 100 years we would both be old and wrinkly! Besides, I just thought that… There was too much things keeping me away you know?" Her smile turned bitter and Kiba squeezed her more.

"Rizeru… He liked you! And I told you, it was just a rumor, he didn't ask Tamaki out!" Naruto looked at Kiba for help but all the brunette did was squeeze the lady.

"Haha, well it's over now, I'm just sad he was able to trick me you know? I'm going to cut our string anyways… I don't even know why I was attached in the first place." After she finished her sentence Kiba jumped off of her.

"What no! You know Tsunade forbade you to do that! She said that no matter how hard things get you aren't supposed to cut the string unless you have everything planned out! DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT?" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"Well duuurrrr I have everything planned out and it's not like you guys are able to stop me… anyways just let it go and we can look for hiding places. I'm sure that Tsunade would let us play infection some time!" She grabbed a sighing Naruto and froze when Kiba started shouting again.

"WHAT THE HECK RIZERU! YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE YOUR YAOI BOOKS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Kiba flipped the book over hoping that he would just see words but all he saw was yet another yaoi couple. He gawked at the book for a moment then turned to look at Rizeru.

"Uhhhmmm… Well you know… I GOTTA GO!" Rizeru then sprinted down the hallway and quickly turned the corner. Naruto then followed after when Kiba decided to look at the page she bookmarked. His mouth gaped open and he ran out of the room before he could see anything that would scar his mind further.

"RIZERU YOU ARE NASTY!" Kiba sprinted to catch up to her only to bump into someone.

"HAHA! I ALREADY KNOW THAT! DUN HURT ME!" Rizeru sprinted faster as well and when she thought she was far enough she stopped. Naruto on the other hand, was looking back and didn't see Rizeru stop causing him to bump into her back knocking both of them to floor. "oof Naruto! I already got attacked by Kiba. You saw him throw me onto my bed! Anyways, just get OFF!" Rizeru pushed the blond off of her and on the floor and started laughing.

"Oi, what are you to doing?" A deep voice asked. Naruto turned to the familiar voice.

"Laughing, it's a good thing to do you know, it's the best medicine. Who is you?" Rizeru asked. Her question made the raven raise his eyebrow.

"Who is you? You know that you don't say is, you use the word are." Sasuke corrected her. The girl nodded and stood up.

"Well yeah but I say it like that because I feel like it. I'm Rizeru, and no you don't get to know my last name because there are too many ways to say it. So, is there a reason you chose to disturb our laughingness?"

"Well, I met Naruto when he was taking the entering test. Naruto, it's nice to see you again and Rizeru I am Sasuke." Sasuke held out his hand and Rizeru took it. "What classes do you have anyways?"

"Well I have a lot of repeating teachers; I'm guessing that there aren't a lot of teachers for 10th graders. If you want to know though, I have Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Lunch, Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi, and Orochimaru again all in that order of course. What are your classes?" Rizeru asked.

"I got the same thing. I'm surprised you got Orochimaru only a few people get into his class, right now, you seem like the type of person to have Jaraiya." Rizeru's face lit up as he hid a smirk when Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Do you know the order of your teachers?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and thought a moment before saying, "After 2nd period we three basically have the same schedule because mine is Jaraiya, Asuma, Iruka, Lunch, Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi, then Jaraiya again." Naruto thought for a moment. "This Jaraiya guy… I feel like I know him from somewhere…" Naruto fell again as Rizeru smacked him.

"You are stupid; you don't have any idea who works here do you? Jaraiya is one of our current guardians! And not to mention Tsunade's husband. Gosh Naruto, I've been away for 7 years and you're the one that's behind." She shook her head.

"Well _sorry _that I only remember now! He left a loooooooong time ago. He left when we were like 5. And Tsunade doesn't tell me anything anymore ever since I asked her that one question…" Naruto thought back to remember the question but all her remembered is what Sasuke said the first day he met him. "Oh, Sasuke didn't you say that I couldn't get Jaraiya if I got Iruka?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well I was going to say unless one of them decided to teach an elective this year but you didn't seem to understand anything I was saying to you about the teachers so I didn't bother." Sasuke replied as Kiba ran up to them.

"Kiba, you were like right behind us, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well I bumped into this crazy yaoi fangirl and she decided to just talk to me so you know, I didn't want to be mean so I listened to her and she told me that the library lets you read yaoi on the computers" Kiba spoke really fast but Rizeru was able to understand and she waved the three guys goodbye as she headed for the library.

Sasuke could feel tension going on in the air and looked at Kiba. "You're not telling the whole truth. It wouldn't take that long to tell you all of that."

Kiba looked shocked and sighed, "Okay well there is this guy that Rizeru isn't all happy with and he is coming this way so I had to get rid of her. She probably knows that I was lying as well and she probably already saw him anyways."

Naruto's eyes widened "WHAT?! He's here? Since when? And when did he even get here?" Naruto panicked looking around.

"You are a dobe. Today's the first day of school so he has probably been here this whole time. And it's either he's bisexual or gay right? That's how you get into this school…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the glaring blond.

"You're such a teme, I knew that. He moved before and I was asking when he moved back" Naruto looked down the hallway again. Kiba looked down as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say that he wants to talk to Rizeru and explain what happened." Kiba stated. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"How do you think she will react?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do you think she will take it well?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? You guys are her friends; you should know how she is going to react"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and looked at the guy walking down the hallway then looked back at each other. "Run" They both said at the same time and immediately started sprinting towards the library shouting about a string of some sort. The guy they were talking about looked down the hallway and watched them sprint away before walking over to Sasuke.

"Do you know those guys that just sprinted down the hallway?"

Sasuke wondered what to say, "Yeah, I met them earlier" The guy looked relieved.

"If you ever meet them again, can you tell them that I was wrong?" Sasuke nodded at the favor. "Oh what's your name?" The guy then asked.

"Sasuke" Sasuke held out his hand and the guy gladly took it.

"Well Sasuke, I'm glad you're my roommate. My name is Kyoya."

Sasuke nodded. "Well I'll be gone for a while; I'm going to my friends dorm." Sasuke walked past the guy.

* * *

"Dude, are you going to tell her?"

"What no! You are going to tell her!"

"How about we both tell her?"

"_Sure_, and she called you the smart one today. We can't do that! She would hide from both of us and neither of us would know if she was okay." Naruto whacked Kiba's head.

Kiba rubbed his head, "Don't you room with her?" he asked while looking around. When he saw Kyoya walking towards them he grabbed Naruto's arm and jumped up onto the roof. When he looked down again he was glad Kyoya didn't see them.

"Kiba!" Naruto's fading voice caught his attention and he looked at Naruto who was standing near a big dome of glass. "I can see Rizeru and you can read lips right?" Kiba nodded at the question and walked over to the dome.

"Where is she? I can't- oh wait I see her now." Kiba looked at her hands that were typing something into the search box. "Looks like she is just looking at yaoi… Kyoya walked in."

"I know I'm looking at them too!" Naruto waved his hands in the air and watched Kyoya approach Rizeru"

'_hard yaoi doujinshi'_ Rizeru typed into the search box and clicked on a website titled ' ' She smirked at all he doujins and clicked on one with a hot guy on the front and started reading. She heard someone walking towards her and out of reflex he clicked on new tab and typed in ' ' and quickly pressed enter.

"Still hiding your yaoi?" A familiar voice teased. Her eyes widened for a moment as she tensed up but she remained calm.

"Hey Kyoya! Long time no see huh?" She quickly turned back to the computer and closed everything before standing up to leave. "Well if you excuse me, I have to pee." She tried to walk around him but Kyoya could tell that she was still uneasy about him and he stepped in front of him.

"I didn't ask him out…" Kyoya said in a serious voice. "I liked you"

Rizeru looked at him with a straight face. "Key word, liked." She tried to go around him again but he kept standing in front of her.

"I still like you." He stated.

"Well I don't think I'll take that chance. Now, bye" She shoved past him and walked outside. She waited a moment to see if he was going to run after her. She shook her head 'you don't like me enough to go after me' with that she ran to her dorm.

* * *

Kyoya stood there. 'There's no use, she doesn't like me.' He thought before suddenly getting knocked to the ground by two guys.

"Kyoya you're so stupid!" Naruto yelled at him. When he was shushed he and Kiba dragged Kyoya outside.

"Naruto's right, you are a dumbass." Kiba said.

"How the hell am I that stupid?" Kyoya irritated.

"She was testing you; she waited outside to see if you liked her enough to run after her!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

Kyoya stayed silent for a moment. "She said herself she doesn't want to take a chance with me."

Naruto and Kiba sighed "Dude," Naruto started "She still likes you, even after 7 years away from us. You ruined it though. If you really like her try to win her back. I want to help you guys out with this relationship but she'll figure it out." Naruto apologized and walked away with Kiba.

'What have I done?' Kyoya sighed and decided to get up and walk back to his dorm.

* * *

Rizeru got her book and headed up to the roof. When the elevator doors first opened she was astonished. The bright blue sky refracted off the metal fence on top of the concrete walls. She looked around to see if anyone was up here with her. She didn't see anyone so she went over to the concrete wall and climbed over the metal fence to sit on the surprisingly thick ledge. She opened her book and began reading.

Moments later she heard footsteps coming closer along with a familiar surge of chakra. 'stupid, I know it's you, go away.' She bookmarked her page and jumped off the ledge.

"Rizeru! I want to talk to you!" A blond screamed.

"Too bad! I was reading!" She crouched at the impact of the ground. "Maybe you might be able to talk to me later Tamaki" she stated before walking away. She didn't turn back to see violet eyes watching her leave.

Rizeru walked to her dorm and pulled out fully red coated scissors. She sighed and closed her eyes while preforming hand signs. She opened her eyes and grabbed the now visible red string. She took the scissors and cut the string as a blond came tumbling through. She dropped the scissors and looked at Naruto. He had a look of horror on his face.

"You didn't…" As he spoke Rizeru took the thread and watched it reattach to her thread. She gripped it and tried to cut it again only to see the same thing happen again.

"Naruto, it won't cut…" She took the string and used chakra to cut the string with the scissors but the results didn't change, Naruto tilted his head.

"It's not cutting?" Naruto was confused.

"FUUUUUUCK" She whined. "The string won't cut which means that… we are really meant for each other and no one, not even Tsunade could cut it" She pouted. "And to think that I had everything planed out perfectly…"

'Even Tsunade can't cut it? They are really meant for each other then. Well at least no one can interfere… right?"

* * *

**Wellllllll! That was the second chapter… Now that I think about it… I might add another OC because this story is in the drama category for a reason! Is that ending considered a cliff hanger? Well I am fixing up any mistakes while my friend is going through his romantic stuff and every romantic this is so cute! And I would so rather be single and help everyone with their romance stuff than be all in a relationship myself and not be able to help them. and are real websites you guys should go and check it out ^_^. Sorry if I suck and scarred your brain. Some days after i posted this i noticed that i forgot to put lunch... Poor starving students... but i fixed it now.**

**Hope you like it Senpai!**


	3. Breakfast and First Period, What A Rush

**Chapter three is here! And I got home from my cousin's house! Yay! It was so fun! The ad on Microsoft is disturbing, oh never mind it changed! Let's take a break from all the drama and get to the humor part… I don't even know if this will be funny or not. Classes start today :) So I want to get on to it so NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes from a good night sleep and saw that Rizeru wasn't in her bed. "Rizeruuuuuuu where are you?" he yelled.

"Getting readyyyy!" He heard a feminine shout come from the bathroom. Naruto yawned and looked up at the white roof. 'Hm, what to do today' he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He test turned the knob to find out that it was unlocked.

"How long were you in here?" He asked when he saw Rizeru at the far sink washing her face. She looked up and wiped her face with a small cloth.

"Not that long… I woke up a while ago." He muffled voice responded. That was when Naruto noticed that she was still wearing her PJs.

"Why didn't you change?" Naruto asked when she hung the small towel.

"Oh, I found out that it is much better when you do all your morning stuff when you aren't changed because if you spill something on your clothes all you have to do is change into the clothes you're going to wear to school. Anyways, did you eat breakfast yet?" When Naruto shook his head she told him to go eat downstairs. He nodded and walked out of the room while she finished getting ready for school.

* * *

He walked down the hall to the elevator in his pajamas at that same moment Sasuke and Kiba walked into the elevator with him. Naruto and Kiba did a handshake before they both turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you both still in your pajamas?"

"Well Rizeru gave me some advice about spilling something on your clothes but I have no idea why Kiba has his PJs on." Naruto pointed to the bed head brunet.

"Oh… Uhh… I was hungry and I didn't feel like changing yet." Kiba said sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto and Kiba ran out of the elevator to the cafeteria as soon as the doors slid opened. They immediately ran to the breakfast burrito isle. They grabbed trays and ordered their burritos. When they were trying to find a seat Naruto saw a ramen stand and he shoved his tray in Kiba's hands and ran over to his love.

"RAME- OH SHIT!" Naruto tried to swerve around a guy standing in his way but he tripped on air and fell on top of him instead. He looked down to apologize when the man turned his face and their lips grazed each other. Naruto immediately blushed and jumped off the guy. He turned to see if anyone saw it and he was sure Kiba did because he was laughing his head off. He glared at his friend softly and looked at the guy he bumped into only to see Sasuke glaring at him.

"Oh hi Sasuke! I don't have time to talk right now I gotta-"

"Apologize to me for knocking me over for no apparent reason?" Sasuke glared at the blond. Naruto blushed more noticing that Sasuke and him practically…

"I'm sorry! I saw ramen and I was so excited that I didn't see you!" Naruto pushed his hands out in front of his torso. Sasuke glared more.

"Don't do it again Dobe…" Sasuke walked away a few steps before turning around and flipping the blond off.

Naruto stood there and looked at Sasuke shocked. 'WTF? I thought he was nice…' Naruto watched the buck butt walk over to a guy with gray hair, a girl with red hair, and a tall guy with orange hair. He frowned and walked back to Kiba.

"Dude did you see that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you crashed into Sasuke and kissed him to haha!" Kiba snickered. Naruto smacked his arm.

"What? No! He treated me differently than before. You know what he said to me and SIGNALED to me!" Naruto spazzed out and Kiba started laughing again.

"Dude, he is probably just in a mood, eat your burrito, it's going to get cold." Kiba shoved Naruto's tray back into Naruto's hand and they began eating.

* * *

Naruto opened his door and heard 'Lying is the Most Fun' playing. He looked around and saw Rizeru dancing randomly with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She blushed and ran to her computer and stopped the music.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" She screamed with a red face.

Naruto snickered, "You are a great dancer! Why are you so shy about that?"

Rizeru sighed. "I don't know, I just don't like it when people praise me so I just don't show them"

"You don't like when people praise you? Why?" Naruto tilted his head. He never knew that about Rizeru.

"Well, when they see you do something good and then you screw it all up they are all disappointed because they expected something greater. Just like that one time when we were little, remember how I always used to sing?"

Naruto nodded, "And then you sang that one time in front of Tsunade's friends and your voice cracked… we never heard you sing ever again…" Naruto shook his head.

"Well I sing in the shower!" Rizeru stated.

Naruto frowned, "The walls are somewhat sound proof I didn't even know that you were listening to that song until I opened the door."

"Woah, cool! So I could shout at the top of my lungs and no one would hear a thing!" Rizeru took a deep breath and Naruto tackled her to the floor while covering her mouth.

"I said somewhat! The walls aren't that sound proof… you, Kiba and I are louder than the computer Rizeru." Naruto didn't feel like having his ears die yet. She shoved him off when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" She said. When she opened the door Kiba spoke really fast.

"So we were going to eat breakfast and Naruto saw ramen so he ran up to the stand and Sasuke was there and Naruto didn't see him and so Naruto crashed into Sasuke then Naruto turned his head and they kissed Rizeru they kissed!" Kiba said. Rizeru stood frozen for a moment before laughing.

"Hahaha! Kiba... Haha… You guys are so funny! Haha! You sooo like Yaoi haha! And plus… that wasn't the first time… When Naruto and I were little, this was way before we met you liked in pre-school, I remember that Naruto had a play date with a small kid that looked like Sasuke, and I was playing with them and Naruto was climbing on the table to tell the kid a secret or something when I saw a spider somewhere and so I screamed and pushed Naruto and told him to go kill it and when I turned back around, Naruto and the kid were full on kissing!" When she finished her sentence Naruto turned crimson and grabbed his uniform to go change in the bathroom.

Rizeru pointed out to Kiba that he was still in his pajamas still and Kiba ran to his dorm. She looked down at her phone screen and flashed it on to check the time. She walked over to the bathroom door and screamed, "NARUTO I'M GOING TO GO TO TSUNADE'S OFFICE! SEE YOU IN THIRD PERIOD!" before walking off leaving a changed deaf Kiba covering his ears. "Wow, you change fast."she nodded toward the brown haired man before walking out.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with his uniform on and opened the door only to see Kiba standing there with a different outfit covering his ears.

"What are you doing here still?" He asked. Kiba took a while to calm down.

"Rizeru fucking screamed in my ear trying to tell you she was leaving. Anyways, what's your first period?" Kiba asked. Naruto gave Kiba his schedule while he thought back to earlier and wondered why Sasuke was acting different. 'Is he just another fake friend?' Naruto didn't have time to think when Kiba suddenly grabbed him and shook him.

"Naruto! Stop spacing out!" Kiba laughed and let go of him while returning his schedule.

"Do you have the same schedule as me?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head and gave Naruto his schedule. Naruto looked at it and saw Kiba's first period is Kurenai, second period is Asuma, third period is Guy, fourth period is Lunch, fifth is Iruka again, sixth is Kakashi, and then he has Kurenai again.

"Dang we only have Asuma, Lunch, and Kakashi together. How does this happen?" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly.

"I know! But knowing Tsunade is the principal… She has everything planned out." Naruto nodded at Kiba's statement and waved goodbye as he walked to Jaraiya's classroom, he was so excited to finally get caught up with his adoptive father.

"PERVY SAGE I'M HERE!" Naruto exclaimed and took his seat. The white-haired man walked up to him and grabbed his arms. Naruto was scared at first but all that happened was that he got squished by a muscular old man. "I… Cant… _Breath_" Naruto gasped and the man let go of him.

"Don't call me that in class kid, my name is Jaraiya." He looked around at the rest of the class "You can all call me that." He stated before turning back to Naruto, "It's good to see you again kid! You grew so tall!" Jaraiya held up his hand to gesture to how tall Naruto was.

"Where have you been all these years?" Naruto asked before the bell rang signaling that passing period is over.

"Talk to me in study hall," Jaraiya whispered back before turning around and Naruto took his seat again. "Okay class take your seats, there are no seating charts in my class and you are free to sit wherever you want, just know that if you are slacking off or talking during class I will not repeat what I say, and I will not allow any extra credit. You cannot ask to take the test again and don't make a mess if you eat in here."

The class stayed quiet and Jaraiya smiled. "Good, remember these rules. Now, this class is about control, focus, and using quick reflexes, if you move quickly already this class will make you even faster. There is no holding back in this class no matter what," He looked at Naruto "even if you want to, I won't let you, I have the power to kick you out of this class and if you are faking your abilities then I will not hesitate to do so."

Naruto wondered how Jaraiya knew he was going to hold back.

* * *

"Yo Sasuke!" Rizeru ran up to the duck butt. The man turned and glared at her.

"What do you want?" His tone was icy. She took a step back and gave him a blank stare.

"What happened to you? What's with the sudden jerk in front of me?" She asked, and then suddenly two people stepped at the side of her. She looked at the guy with orange hair first. 'Dang, he's buff…' Then she turned to the left and saw a guy with silver hair. 'Cool hair…' "Who are you two?" She asked.

"Suigetsu" The guy with silver head spoke first in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Jugo" The guy with the orange hair stated in a calm low voice.

She looked back at Sasuke hesitantly. "Why are they standing next to me though?" She asked him.

"Is it wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you can say that, I could be claustrophobic at times." Rizeru replied. Jugo and Suigetsu moved back to Sasuke's side. She sighed in relief. "you still didn't answer me about why you are acting like that right now. You were different yesterday."

"Hn, it's called being polite. I have manners unlike some people." He stated staring directly at her. Rizeru's eye twitched.

"Well you fake ass bastard, I'm glad that we could confirm that." She turned and walked into Orochimaru's class.

"Okay, class has started. Everyone stand in the front." A man with long straight black hair ordered. Everyone quickly got up and ran to the front except for 5 people; Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, a girl with red hair, and Rizeru. They took their time getting up and walking to the front. Orochimaru eyed them suspiciously.

"Okay, this class has a seating chart," Orochimaru began again, "Those five that took their time walking up here, sit in the front. Karin" he pointed to the girl with red hair, "sit here. You" He pointed to Suigetsu "sit next to her. You" He pointed to Jugo, "sit next to him. Sasuke" he said while pointing to him, "sits here and you, the girl I don't know, sit next to Sasuke."

Rizeru eyed her seat and glared at Sasuke before sitting down. Orochimaru gave everyone else their seating arrangements and Rizeru secretly preformed the hand seals from yesterday and looked around. She noticed that the red-haired girl and Suigetsu had their strings attached but it was all weak and beaten but still faintly there. She also saw a faint string attached to Sasuke and suddenly felt really bad for him. 'He's closed down his heart. I have to know why'. She turned back to the front only to see Orochimaru staring at her. She gulped and de-activated the jutsu and concealed her chakra. She turned around avoiding the creepy gaze and saw a familiar black-haired male and smiled. "I didn't think you were going to go here Mori." He smiled faintly and nodded to the front when Orochimaru started talking. Rizeru directed her attention to the front.

"Okay, this class is all about making people confess, analyzing people, and finding out how to make them crack. Those of you who are uncomfortable with the idea speak now." Orochimaru looked at the number of hands and he was expecting much more 'This will be a fun year'. "Those who raised their hands please come here so I can transfer you. Those who didn't raise their hands, we will have so much fun" He smirked at the end of the sentence and walked to his desk to sign papers for the lucky students.

When the students walked out of the classroom Orochimaru moved to the front again. "Okay, rules of this class are you are not to speak of anything that goes on in here to anyone, you are expected to take tests every week, those tests will determine whether you stay in this class or not. The tests are that you have to take whatever you learned and perform it on a classmate. You must try your hardest to get them to confess, you have to try your hardest to analyze them, and you have to know how to make them crack in an amount of time. At the end of the year, you will have to crack the hardest person in the whole school, and it's not me. You are allowed to gather information on anyone as long as you don't get caught. If you get caught, you are to take a different class no matter how far you are in. Same goes if you fail a test. Are there any questions?" He looked and called on a girl who had tan skin and hot pink hair. "Yes Tatuya?" Orochimaru asked.

"What if everyone fails at one test? Will you kick us all out?" Her tone was snappy.

"Well, yes if you all fail at one test you will all change into a different elective. I am sure that at least 3 of you will pass. Those students have been in my class last year and have survived through it all, everyone passes at different levels. Most of you have had this class before, all of you are male, some of you have been kicked out and hopefully you have improved. Those who are girls, welcome to the class and see you in study hall." the bell rang right when he finished his sentence.

"Rizeru come here for a moment." Orochimaru ordered.

"Oh, okay." She gathered her papers and walked up to Orochimaru shakily. "Yes?" She asked.

Orochimaru stuck his unnatural long tongue out in the air. "You are very interesting, I am glad to have you in my class. I am sure that you will breeze through this class easily now hurry to class and I'll talk to you more at study hall" He brushed her hair and she tensed up. "So that's your weakness… oh what a shame that I know what it is so early in the school year. Good luck." He whispered in Rizeru's ear before sending her out. She shivered and walked to second period in a bad mood. 'He could have just told me this in study hall instead of keeping me in class during passing period?'

* * *

"Okay class so are there any questions?" Jaraiya asked the class.

A pink haired girl who was sitting next to Naruto raised her hand. "Yes… Uhh…" Jaraiya looked at his clipboard "Sakura?" The girl nodded.

"When you are teaching us about those subjects will we be learning in here? Are we going to an empty classroom?"

"I start teaching you tomorrow and we are staying in here. There will be days when the class will appear bigger those are the days that we will train. When the desks are normal like they are today, those are the days we will be taking the tests. The tests will be on what you learned, they do not require pencils they will be in a separate room you will all take separate tests so there are no cheating. Tests go on for a week at the end of the month. When waiting for your test to come or waiting for the tests to be over you will be sitting here doing whatever you want." Jaraiya then picked a girl with two buns in his hair "yes, you with the buns. I'm sorry I didn't learn all of your names."

The girl smiled shyly. "My name is Ten Ten. I was wondering, why do we have separate tests?"

"That is a good question," Jaraiya nodded "everyone has separate tests because everyone has different levels of where they have to train and different standards. Now, all of you hurry to your second periods and see you in study hall." The bell rang and everyone started shuffling out of the class. Naruto stayed back for a while and hugged his adoptive father before waving goodbye.

* * *

**Gosh that was really hard. I had to think of all that school stuff and what Sasuke did doesn't seem that bad to me but I don't have a replacement for that right now, because Sasuke wouldn't just kick him so I don't know what to put there. Orochimaru's thing was really hard. I didn't put second period because that was a lot of explaining of the classes if I did, this chapter would be like 20 pages long and it's just for explaining the classes and such. Please notify me if I made any mistakes. I never knew that writing a fanfiction would be so hard. Also, sorry for the boringness.**


End file.
